


Captured

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Captured

## Captured

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

NOTE: Please see warnings. I did not put this story under rape/nc even though there are n/c elements to the story. Under duress Jim and Blair are forced to have sex. If this squicks you please skip the story. Rest assured love wins in the end. 

* * *

Captured  
Mia Athlas 

Jim came back to consciousness slowly. Instinctively, he felt that something was very wrong and stayed still as the fog in his mind lifted. He had learned long ago never to give himself away by sudden movement, till he knew the score. Jim searched his memory for a clue as to where he was and what was happening. Tensing the muscles in his arm, he moved minutely and wasn't surprised to feel the cold steel that encircled his wrist. The well-known weight of handcuffs. His legs seemed to be in the same situation. The fuzziness faded and his memory flooded back. Jim's eyes flew open, his previous care forgotten. 

"Blair!" His voice was coarse to his ears. He searched the room as much as he could from his position on the bed. Panic touched him as he remembered what had happened. He and Blair had just returned from the station when they were attacked. Jim cursed his own stupidity. He hadn't realized the threat until it was too late. 

The young men were laughing and fooling around as they approached them. He assumed that they were college kids out for a good time. They were on top of them in an instant. Jim saw Blair fall just before he himself was overwhelmed. The aching tenderness at the back of his skull reminded him of his failure. 

Now Jim had awakened to find himself cuffed to a bed. He pulled at his bonds but each of his limbs were secured loosely to an iron-wrought bedpost. 

And his partner had still not answered him. 

"Blair!" he called again, pulling futilely at the chains. He had to calm down. He was no good to himself or his partner if he panicked. Taking a deep breath and letting it out as his guide had taught him, he settled back down, relaxing against the hard mattress. When his ragged breathing slowed and he had himself under control he closed his eyes. Reaching out with his hearing he searched for his partner's distinctive heartbeat. He would know the rhythm of his friend's heart anywhere. His own heartbeat came to him first, slightly irregular and fast. Discarding the sound, he extended his hearing outward. Immediately, he picked up the beat he was searching for, surprised to find it so close. 

Jim opened his eyes and looked over the side of the bed, thankful that the chains that held him allowed him some leeway. Blair was there. He saw his friend's shoulder and a hint of curly black hair. 

"Thank God," he whispered. Blair's heartbeat was slow and steady. Obviously the young man was still unconscious. Jim extended his hearing further, till he zeroed in on voices in another part of the house. Listening to the conversation, he tried to get a handle on their present situation. 

"I'm telling you, lady, we had no choice." A male voice spoke quickly and Jim recognized it right away as one of the young men who brought them there. 

"The hippie hasn't left his side in two days. You said you wanted him tonight and you got him. Pay us the money you owe us and we're out of here." 

"What am I supposed to do with the other one?" A woman's shrill voice complained. 

"Who knows, who gives a shit. We were only paid to snatch the cop. We haven't been paid to off anyone. If you want to get rid of him, do it yourself or pay an extra fee." The man's voice hardened, offering no hope of compromise. "Otherwise, give me my money." 

The woman paused, then continued. "Fine. Take it. If I require your further services I will call you." 

"Whatever. A pleasure doing business with you, lady. What do you want him for anyway?" 

"None of your business, just get out." 

The door opened and closed. Jim felt a spark of unease as the woman whispered to herself. "He's mine. I want him to love me. But first I need to take care of his little buddy." 

Jim heard the unmistakable sound of a trigger being cocked and strained against the cuffs. Pulling hard, he tried to break free. She was going to kill Blair. "Blair! Wake up, buddy. Come on, Sandburg!" Jim was grateful as he heard a pained groan answer him. "That's it, buddy. I could use your help here." 

"Jim?" Blair's confused voice drifted up to him from the young man's position on the floor. 

"Yeah, Chief, I'm here. Hurry. Can you get up?" 

"What's going on, man?" Blair's voice cleared quickly and Jim heard him scrabble to stand. 

As his friend crawled to his knees beside the bed, Jim sighed in relief. He had never been so happy to see someone, more or less intact. 

Blair saw Jim's condition and asked again, more urgently. "What's going on, man?" 

"No time to explain, Chief. You've got to get out of here." Jim heard the woman's footsteps drawing close. 

"Sorry, big guy. I don't think I'm going anywhere." He held up his cuffed hands, which were attached to a chain leading back to the bed frame. 

"Shit," Jim swore, struggling harder, pulling fiercely at his chains, ignoring the pain as the skin tore on his wrists. 

Blair saw the blood trickle down his partner's arm. "Jim! My God. Stop it! You're hurting yourself. What's wrong?" 

The door to the room was pushed open with a crash, making both men jump in reaction. Blair turned and watched as a dark-haired woman entered, gun held before her. Recovering from his surprise, eyes following the weapon, Blair found his voice. 

"What's this all about, lady?" He tried to ignore the shakiness of his words. Nothing like waking up laying on the floor and chained to a bed to damage your self-confidence. The woman didn't even look at him, just stared at Jim. His partner was struggling with his restraints to no avail. Blair felt the fear burn inside him as he considered why his partner would be so desperately trying to escape. He drew his eyes away from the older man, focusing again on the woman with the gun. 

She was tall and very thin, about 5'8" with short dark hair. Her otherwise pleasant face was marred by a scar running across her cheek. She looked vaguely familiar and Blair's panicked mind tried to place where he had seen her before. 

Jim finally settled down, seeming to realize the futility of continuing to try to escape. The sentinel glared at the woman, his hand clenched around the chain that held him. He had enough slack to move his hand as far as his waist. The restraints secured him but still allowed for some comfort. 

"Finished, Jim?" the woman asked softly. 

Jim stared at her. "Don't hurt Sandburg. Whatever you want, you'll never get it if you hurt him." 

The woman and Blair both started in surprise. Blair wondered just what Jim knew. 

"Why would you think that?" The lady asked carefully. 

Jim shrugged. "If you hurt him, I'll find a way to kill you. I promise you that." 

She laughed uncomfortably. "I almost believe you would." 

"Believe it," Jim growled. 

Blair quickly sat down on the bed beside his partner, the chain trailing down over the edge of the mattress. 

The woman put the gun to her side and started pacing. "This is all wrong. This isn't how I planned it. Damn idiots, bringing him here." 

Blair glanced over at Jim as the woman seemed to forget their presence, too caught up in fighting her own internal battle. Grimly following her with his eyes, Jim reached one hand out and placed it on Blair's lower back. Blair wasn't sure who his partner was trying to comfort with the touch. Maybe both of them. The young man drew in a breath and spoke. 

"If it's not going according to plan maybe it's time to bail. Let us go." He felt Jim curl his fingers and hold the back of his shirt tightly. A warning? 

The woman stopped pacing and turned her attention to Blair for the first time. "Release you?" She walked closer but made sure to stay out of reach of the two men. "I'd like to kill you." She raised the gun, pointing it at Blair. 

Blair swallowed and shrank back, pressing against the strong hand on his back. His memory suddenly provided him with her name. "You don't want to do that, Charlotte." 

She gasped and stepped back. "How did..." 

"I was with Jim when he rescued you." 

Jim spoke up. "Charlotte Mayer? I can't believe it. What's this all about?" He remembered the case well. The woman had been abducted and held for six months before a snitch had finally provided him with the clue he needed to find her. She had been a wreck, when he pulled her from the cell that had been her prison for half a year. Unwashed, beaten, almost catatonic. Jim remembered thinking that she could never recover from her ordeal. After being forced to kill her captor, Jim had carried her out to the waiting ambulance and that was the last he had seen of her. Till now. 

Jim seemed lost in his thoughts and Blair found he couldn't stay silent. "Why are you doing this? Jim saved you. Why would you hurt him?" 

She stared at them wildly. "Hurt him? I don't want to hurt him." She looked honestly confused by the accusation. 

Blair grabbed Jim's bleeding wrist and held it up. "Hurt him," he stated. 

She looked shocked by the blood and her eyes began to tear. "Oh God. I never meant..." Her eyes hardened and she met Blair's gaze. "This is all your fault. Everything would have been fine if you weren't here." 

"Hold on," Jim said sharply. Charlotte stooped her advance toward Blair. "Tell me what you want from me?" 

She looked at the sentinel, her gaze softening. "I want you to love me." 

Jim ignored Blair's little intake of breath at the declaration. He had expected something like that after overhearing her previous comments. "Why don't you unchain me and we can talk about it." He smiled in what he hoped was a gentle way. Inside his fear grew. She was insane. 

Charlotte took a step forward, her indecision clear for an instant before the anger returned. She stopped and snarled at the two men. "Do you think I'm stupid!" Her face twisted in rage. "I know you don't love me _now_ , but you will. First I need to get rid of him." She gestured toward Blair. 

"Then let him go," Jim suggested quietly. 

"No, Jim." 

The older man ignored his partner and continued. "Let him go. You can take me somewhere else and he won't know how to find us. I promise I'll go with you willingly. He's no threat to you. Let him go." Jim didn't think his impassioned words would move her but he had to try. 

"No. I don't have anywhere else to take you and he knows who I am. I'm sorry, Jim. I honestly didn't want to hurt you any more than necessary but..." She brought the gun up and leveled it at the young man. 

Not liking the look in her eye, Blair shrank back, pressing against his partner. She was going to kill him. He knew without a doubt that she intended to kill him. 

"Step away from Jim," Charlotte ordered. When Blair didn't move she clarified. "You don't want him to get hurt do you?" 

Blair stared in fear at the gun in her hand. So this was it. This was how it would end. Blair gathered his courage and whispered softly, only for Jim. "This is not your fault, big guy. Remember that and stay alive. You'll get out of this, I need you to survive. I love you." With that he tried to pull away, not wanting Charlotte to accidentally hit Jim when she killed him. 

Jim reached out and grabbed Blair's arm, keeping him from distancing himself from the bed and making it easier for the woman to kill him. He felt the tremors beneath his hand and felt a surge of pride in his partner. Even when his life was in immediate danger, Blair never lost it. His partner's words rang in his ears. Live. If Blair died like this his own life was over. How could the younger man think even for a minute that Jim could go on, that he would even try to go on? Blair loved him. Jim felt a tiny spark of hope. Maybe that was the answer. 

"I can never love you," Jim choked out, facing Charlotte, his tone desperate. 

She faced him and spoke calmly. Her mood swings were more frightening than constant anger would have been. "Yes, you can. You may not believe that you can right now but I can make you love me." 

Jim shivered wondering how exactly she planned on 'making him love her'. "No," Jim called out, grasping Blair's arm more tightly as the young man pulled to get away. "I can't love you. I'm already in love." 

"You'll forget her soon enough," Charlotte interrupted in a hard voice. 

"You don't understand. I can't love you because I'm gay. I'm in love with Blair. I'm sorry." The silence in the room was shattering. Blair almost fell as he sat back down on the bed immersed in shock. 

Charlotte broke the silence with a loud shriek. She screamed wildly and spun away from the two men, smashing anything that got in her way as she flew around the room in a blind rage. Finally, she raced through the open door, slamming it behind her. Jim could hear her continuing to move through the house smashing things as she went. 

He turned back to Blair, uncertain what he should say. The young man stared at him for a few seconds, seeming to search for something, some clue as to why he had chosen to say what he had said. Finally, he spoke. 

"So what was that, man? Not that I'm complaining seeing that I'm not dead right now but I kind of need to know. Was that truth or a fabrication to save my neck?" Blair held his breath as he waited for Jim's response. 

"Truth," the older man said simply. Jim was about to continue, to try to explain his feelings to Blair when Charlotte burst back into the room. 

"I don't believe you!" she screamed, looking at Jim. "You're not gay. Him, I can believe, but you. I don't believe it." 

"It's true," Jim stated. "I'm sorry but I can't give you what you want." 

She looked at them uncertainly. "I don't believe it." The words were quietly spoken, the rage gone as quickly as it had come. Jim wasn't sure what she would do next. As unbalanced as she obviously was, she could do anything from setting them free to shooting them both. Instead, she raised the gun, pointing it in their direction and issued an order. 

"Prove it to me." 

Jim and Blair looked at each other nervously, then back to Charlotte. 

"Prove it to me. Make me believe you are gay, that you are lovers. Then I'll decide." 

"How?" Blair asked quietly. 

"Make love. I'm sure you've done it million times before, it shouldn't be too difficult," she said sarcastically. "All the way, no simple blow jobs either. And you're on top." She pointed at Blair. 

Jim froze as Blair stiffened beside him and felt fear coil in his stomach. Intercourse. she wanted Blair to take him like that. Jim had only recently discovered his true feelings for his partner. He had never done this before. Panic crept up on him and his breathing quickened. Blair looked over at him in alarm, then turned quickly back to Charlotte as she tossed something in his direction. 

"Catch," Charlotte said as she threw the keys to the cuffs to the younger man. "Release yourself but not Jim. Remember that I have the gun trained on you. Try anything and I'll kill you, then your lover." 

Blair unlocked his cuffs with shaky hands and let them fall to the floor, then tossed the keys back to Charlotte. Jim's eyes were wide with uncertainty, his chest heaving. Blair placed a hand over his sentinel's heart and leaned in close. 

"Don't worry, big guy. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." 

Jim let his partner's words calm him a bit. "I've never," he whispered brokenly, embarrassed and worried by his lack of experience. He spoke softly so that Charlotte would not be a witness to his inexperience and humiliation. Blair's face almost touched his own as they talked. 

"Shh. It's okay, Jim. What do you want me to do? I could try to rush her, maybe take her off-guard." Blair ran his hand from Jim's chest to his belt buckle in a lover's caress as they talked, wanting Charlotte to believe they had started. 

Jim felt the light touch and found he wanted more. Over the past few months the urge for _more_ had become increasingly intense. Each time his partner touched him, he longed for the touch to last longer, to become more intimate. In the beginning, it made him angry. No, that wasn't right. It scared him. The fear he felt made him angry. He was a man used to fear but it still never failed to anger him. He found that if he let his anger take him the fear faded and he was able to go on. With his love for Blair, his fear came out as cutting remarks. But his partner never let it drive him away. He stayed with him and helped him, seeming to understand his moods for what they were -- fear. Jim was surprised as the fear faded, replaced by a longing that he had never before felt. A longing to be closer to his partner. A longing to hold him, to kiss him, to be _with_ him. Jim found that it was easy to love Blair. 

He met the young man's eyes, so close to his own and read the worry and fear there. He needed to ease that fear. He needed to tell Blair that he wanted his touch, had wanted his touch for a long time. He couldn't do that though with Charlotte there, trying to hear what they were whispering, ready to kill. Instead of all he wished he could say he opted for simple words. "Make love to me, Blair. Please." 

Blair turned to the woman, anger marring his features. "I won't hurt him, you bitch! I love him and I won't hurt him." The young man collapsed on Jim's chest, breathing raggedly, trying desperately to control his emotions. 

Jim whispered softly into his hair. "It's okay, Chief. I've wanted you to touch me for a long time. Please. She may kill us regardless of what we do." Jim felt Blair tense at his words, but he continued. The young man deserved to know the score. "She's crazy. The possibility is good that we are dead either way. If you can't do this, I understand. but if you aren't doing this because of me...I want you, Blair. As horrible as it may seem, I want you any way I can have you and this might be our only chance to be together." Jim stopped and looked over the young man's curls at Charlotte and spoke louder so she could hear. "I love you, sweetheart, make love to me. Forget about her, pretend it's just you and me at home in our bed." 

Blair raised his head and looked into his eyes. "I've loved you for so long, but I didn't want it to be like this, man." 

"I know, Chief. Kiss me." The young man leaned forward and touched their lips together in a chaste kiss. Jim opened his mouth immediately, inviting his partner to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met in a flash of fireworks. Jim almost lost himself in the tender caress of Blair's tongue against his own. They kissed deeply for several minutes, their hands still, trying to explore every surface of each other's mouths, each drifting in the erotic sensation and taste of the other. They pulled away momentarily and looked deep into each other's eyes. Both realized with certainty that this was real, that pretense had no place here, regardless of the woman who watched them. They dove together again, their teeth clicking slightly as the kissed passionately. 

Uncertain how long they continued like that, Blair pulled away finally when Charlotte spoke impatiently. "Get on with it." 

Blair turned around to face Charlotte. "Listen lady. We do this at our own pace and Jim takes me, not the other way around. That's the way it's always been between us. If I try to penetrate him it's going to tear him up. Nothing you say is going to make me do that. Got it?" 

The woman took a step back, surprised by the outburst. "You never take him?" 

"Does he look like a bottom to you?" Blair gestured to his large butch partner. 

"I guess not," she admitted. "Okay, but get on with it. I'm beginning to think you're stalling." 

Blair began to turn back to his partner, who had remained silent during the exchange, then remembered to ask another question. "Oh yeah, and I need something. Do you have some sort of lube?" 

She looked around at the stuff scattered on the floor, then picked up a jar of vaseline and tossed it to Blair. "Anything else, your highness?" 

Turning back to Jim, Blair didn't answer. 

"You didn't have to do that, Sandburg," Jim murmured, unable to summon much force behind his words. 

The young man smiled down at his partner, taking in the relieved face of his friend. "Oh, I think I did." Blair leaned forward and kissed the older man, unbuttoning his shirt like he'd done it a thousand times before. Pulling away from Jim's lips and looking down, Blair tried to control his awed reaction as each inch of flesh was revealed, telling himself that this wasn't supposed to be their first time. But it was difficult; the man was certainly built. Blair spread open Jim's shirt and sat back, his knees on either side of the older man's chained body and admired the beauty of his sentinel's chest: firm and smooth with perfect round and erect nipples. 

Jim flushed under the appraisal and Blair placed his hands on the bigger man's chest and leaned forward. Avoiding Jim's lips, he kissed his jaw, then sucked hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder causing the bigger man to moan for the first time. Blair looked up at his partner, ignoring Charlotte's presence. "I'm going to make you feel so good, big guy." Without waiting for Jim's response he leaned back down and latched onto an erect nipple. Jim arched beneath him, his hands clenching the chain tightly, holding on. 

"Do it, Blair, do it," he begged. 

Blair smiled and continued his exploration of his partner's chest, kissing and laving his way down to the older man's hard stomach. His hands fumbled at Jim's belt buckle as he continued to caress his partner with his mouth and tongue. Soon he had Jim's pants undone and he reached in to free the older man's erection. Blair caressed Jim's cock in his hands, getting used to the weight and heat of it. He looked up at Jim's face as he caressed the organ, tracing the heavy veins and smoothing over the weeping head. Jim had his eyes tightly closed, his head arched back, panting slightly through open lips. Blair surged up and claimed those lips in a heated kiss. Happily, he realized that Jim was kissing him back with equal passion. He released the older man's lips and sat up, astride Jim's body. 

"Your shirt... want to feel you." Jim moaned, opening his eyes. Blair looked down at the bigger man's intense gaze and shuddered with desire. 

"Anything, big guy." Blair quickly removed his shirt and his hands went to his own jeans. 

"Blair..." Jim began uncertainly. Blair saw the fear warring with the passion in his friend's eyes and his hands stilled. 

"It's okay, Jim. We can take our time." Blair leaned forward till he was laying on top of the older man and caressed his face gently, smoothing out the lines of uncertainty and fear. 

Jim sighed and pressed into the caress. "It's just-- I feel so--" He seemed at a loss how to explain his emotions. He brought his restrained hands up to caress Blair's back. The chains were cold against his skin. Jim brought his hands around so that they could both see the restraints. "It's just--I feel so-- helpless." Blair knew how much the admission cost the older man. Jim was a proud man. Control was important to him. Being at someone else's mercy terrified him. 

Blair took the chained hands in his own and kissed the back of them, careful not to touch the cuts made by the cuffs. "Trust me, Jim. I love you," Blair said quietly. He placed his hands gently over top the cuffs. "These don't matter. It's just you and me, big guy. Forget everything else and just concentrate on how much I love you and how much I want to show you that love." Blair uncovered and licked the back of Jim's hand and felt the older man shudder. 

"Show me, Chief. Blair," Jim whispered. "Just you and me." The older man pulled his hands out of Blair's grasp and brought them between them, pulling the younger man up a bit so that, even given his restraints, he could reach the fastenings on Blair's pants. He quickly undid them and reached inside to caress Blair's cock. Blair gasped at the unexpected gesture and couldn't help the forward thrust of his hips. Jim pulled his hands away and gasped as the pain from his wounded wrists flared. Jim looked up apologetically. 

"No, Jim. I'm sorry. I forgot, I'm so sorry." Blair leaned forward and kissed the older man, gently at first, then letting the kiss deepen, stroking Jim's tongue with his own. When he finally pulled back, he whispered to the older man. "Let me do the work this time, Jim." Jim nodded and settled back to wait for Blair's first move. 

Rolling off the bigger man and onto the mattress, Blair quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, chucking them to join his shirt at the bottom of the bed. He then rolled back on top of his partner, and pressed his naked body against Jim's. He smiled as the older man gasped at the contact of skin against skin. Lamenting the fact that he couldn't have Jim completely naked too because of his chains, Blair began kissing and stroking his way down the magnificent body. Jim groaned and moved restlessly, trying to press his erection against any part of Blair that he could reach. 

Blair enthusiastically explored the body that he had craved for so long. He was so hard by the time he reached his partner's impressive cock, he thought that he would come simply from taking it into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the head of Jim's cock and repeated the gesture when Jim cried out with pleasure. Grasping the base of the cock tightly he sucked the head into his mouth, prepared as Jim surged up, trying to impale the young man with more of his length. Blair controlled the movement, keeping only the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue across the top, tasting the precum gathered there. He slowly worked more of Jim into his mouth, till finally his lips touched the curly hair at the base of the older man's cock. His partner's little gasping moans were continuous as Blair moved his lips and tongue up and down the shaft in long strokes. 

"God, Blair... so good... don't stop..." the older man ground out, his voice husky with desire. 

Blair felt the thrusting of Jim's hips pick up as the older man got closer to orgasm and pulled back. If Jim was going to come in him, he had to stop now. He pulled away, ignoring the cry of loss from his partner. 

"Blair?" Jim asked the uncertainty back in his ragged voice. 

Blair looked up at the older man, and was taken back by the look of naked longing on his face. "What is it, Jim?" he asked, concerned. 

Jim seemed to choose his words carefully. "Want to-- need to taste you. Can I?" 

Blair blinked as he understood. He scooted up his partner's large body eagerly, unable to resist the request, and straddled the older man's shoulders giving him access to his cock. Jim opened his mouth and Blair carefully eased just the head of his cock into him. Gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting completely into the moist heat of his partner's mouth, Blair rocked slightly, allowing Jim to accept a bit more. He felt the older man's tongue continually caressing him as he thrust shallowly into his mouth. Blair felt his control slip as Jim hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, humming slightly and he began thrusting forward faster and farther than he had planned. Jim worked him hard with his mouth, sucking and caressing him as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of the younger man. Blair felt himself hurtle toward orgasm and came with a shout. Jim's throat worked, swallowing every bit of Blair's semen and licking him clean before releasing him completely. Blair pulled away and moved back down till he was once again straddling Jim's waist and leaned forward onto the older man's chest, breathing heavily. 

"God, Jim. That was incredible." He tilted his head back and looked up into the smiling face of his partner. 

"Thank you, Blair. I love you." Jim laughed softly at the stunned expression on his guide's face. 

Blair smiled back at the older man and reached for the Vaseline that he had dropped onto the bed. "You ain't seen nothing yet, big guy." He opened the bottle and under the heated gaze of his partner, coated his fingers. Jim's eyes widened as Blair reached behind himself and pressed one finger into his own body. 

"Turn around," Jim ordered with a growl, needing to see what his partner was doing. Blair gracefully turned, and settled himself back down onto Jim, facing toward the older man's cock, so that Jim could watch as he fingered himself to prepare his anus for his partner's cock. The older man gasped. "Oh my God, Blair." 

Blair felt Jim touch his hands and cover them as he thrust his fingers into his own body. He leaned forward and took Jim's cock back into his mouth. The bigger man gasped and moaned low in his throat. Blair worked his partner's cock in his mouth as his pressed another finger into his own anus, feeling Jim's hands clutch his ass tightly, pulling his cheeks apart for a better view of Blair's fingers moving in and out of the tight channel. 

Releasing Jim's cock reluctantly, Blair removed his fingers from his own body. In a smooth move, he lifted himself, turned his body so that he was once again facing his overwhelmed partner's face and sank down onto Jim's cock. In one long move he pressed down until his ass rested on Jim's groin. Both men cried out at the sensation. Blair stayed still for a moment, letting his body get used to the large cock inside him while Jim threw his head back and forth on the pillow, repeatedly saying Blair's name. 

When the initial pain of the entry eased Blair began lifting slightly and settling back, drawing Jim's cock in and out of his body. He grunted slightly each time he sat back down on the hard cock. Soon he was moving faster, lifting and dropping farther. He lifted up till just the tip of Jim's cock rested inside him and sat down hard, driving it deeper than before, crying out as it brushed against his prostate. He repeated the action feeling his second orgasm of the night approaching. Jim's cock pressed against his prostate again and he came with a shout, shooting semen onto his partner's chest and stomach. He fell forward on the his sentinel's chest and felt Jim shoot deep inside him, then the older man fell limp. 

As the last spasms of pleasure faded, Blair remembered their reason for being there. He kissed Jim's chest softly before pulling away. Ignoring the wet trickle between his legs, he pulled his jeans back on. He was hindered by his partner's hands, which wouldn't stop caressing his back and buttocks. He looked down at the older man as Jim recovered from his powerful orgasm and smiled tenderly at him. Jim grinned back, seemingly unconcerned about their situation. 

"Love you, Chief." 

"Me too, big guy. Me too." 

They both turned at a sound of anguish from their forgotten assailant. She crumbled to the floor, ending up on her knees still clutching the gun. 

"I thought that I could make you love me," Charlotte said in a sorrowful tone. 

"Why?" Blair asked gently. "How did you think all this could possibly make Jim love you?" The young man felt Jim's hand on his arm but shrugged it off and stood up. "Help me to understand." 

"I'm not a bad person. I'm not! I don't understand how I got here." She began to cry. 

Blair would have gone to her, even after all she had put them through, if it wasn't for the gun that she still held. 

"I loved him you know," she said in a small voice. 

"You don't even know Jim. How--" Blair began before she cut him off again. 

"No! Not Jim.Taylor. I loved him." She began to cry harder, sobs wracking her body. Through her tears she tossed Blair the keys to Jim's cuffs. "Get out of here!" she screamed. 

Blair quickly released Jim, trying not to jar his wounded wrists. He hurried, afraid that she would change her mind, wondering who the hell Taylor was. 

Jim fastened his pants over his limp cock with a slight blush and a small smile at Blair, then carefully got off the bed and knelt on the floor as close to the woman as he dared. Blair stood behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Charlotte, why do you think that? Taylor kidnapped you, tortured you. Didn't you talk to your doctor about this?" Jim spoke in hushed tones, trying not to startle the increasingly skittish woman. 

Blair finally understood. Taylor was the nutcase who held Charlotte for all those months. 

"No. I knew they would think I was crazy if I told. But you don't understand. He wasn't all bad. He didn't want to hurt me, he was just confused -- in pain. His childhood was a nightmare. He... he..." Her voice faded away. 

"It's normal to feel this way Charlotte. You're not crazy. Victims often begin to identify with their captors. You need help to deal with this. You need to talk to your doctor." Jim tried to reach her, not knowing the words to say that would make her understand. He looked up at Blair in frustration as Charlotte clutched the gun tighter and stared off into space, unresponsive. 

"I still don't get why you kidnapped Jim?" Blair asked, more to get her talking again than for any real curiosity. She was too quiet. 

The words reached her and she looked over at the two men, her face a mask of pain. "Don't you get it? I started following Jim out of revenge, out of anger. But the more I learned about him, I came to realize that he... _you_ were a good man." She began talking directly to Jim. "Heroic, strong, caring. I thought... I thought that you could save me somehow. Help me forget Taylor. I thought that if I held you long enough you would learn to love me. Like I learned to love Taylor." 

Blair looked down at the grieving woman, stunned. It was insanity. 

Jim reached out his hand. "It's okay, Charlotte, I understand. Really I do understand. Give me the gun. We can help you." 

She looked down at the gun, as if remembering that she held it. "No. I've got nothing now. All that's left is the pain. I can't live with it anymore." She raised the gun and Jim dove forward, wrenching it from her hand as she pulled the trigger. The bullet ended up harmlessly embedded in the ceiling. 

Passing the gun back to Blair, Jim mouthed, "call Simon." The young man understood immediately and set off in search of a phone as Jim pulled the weeping woman into his arms. 

* * *

Hours later, Jim and Blair were finally allowed to go home. Charlotte had been handed over to the care of the hospital for psychiatric evaluation. The report was signed and Jim's wounds were treated. The older man was exhausted beyond belief and could tell by the way his partner leaned against him that he was feeling the same. The adrenaline was definitely out of their systems. 

Jim entered the loft, feeling Blair stumble in behind him The place looked the same. It felt odd somehow. Everything had changed yet there was no outward appearance of it. It didn't seem right. Jim shook his head banishing the foolish thought from his mind. He had far more important things to deal with. 

"Blair, we need to talk," Jim said after the young man removed his jacket. 

Blair sighed. "Yeah, man. I guess we do. We haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened." 

Jim nodded and steered his partner toward the couch. The last few hours had been hectic and hadn't allowed them any time to figure things out. "Sit down, Sandburg. I'll make some coffee." Blair smiled at him gratefully and settled onto the couch. 

Jim busied himself with making the coffee, trying to come to grips with what had happened. He felt no anger toward Charlotte, only pity. He only hoped that she could get the help she needed. In a strange way, he owed her a debt. What she did forced him to face his feelings for his partner. God knows how long he would have hidden away his feelings had she not made it impossible. The only question was, 'how did Blair feel?'. Jim hoped he knew and he honestly didn't know how he could possibly handle it if the young man wanted to go back to being 'just' friends. 

Pouring the coffee into mugs, Jim steeled himself to find out his friend's feelings. No sense in putting it off. He went back into the living room and found his partner fast asleep on the couch. Jim smiled tenderly at the young curly-headed man, not having the heart to wake him. Setting the untouched mugs on the coffee table, he reached over and removed Blair's glasses and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch. He settled down onto the cushions and pulled Blair's head and shoulders into his lap, spreading the blanket over the sleeping man. After kissing his partner's temple, he sat back and closed his eyes. Not the most comfortable way to sleep but at least this way he got to spend the night with his guide. 

Blair stirred, turning around till his face was nestled against the bigger man's stomach and one arm was curled around his waist then settled back to sleep. Soon the loft was quiet but for the gentle breathing of Sentinel & Guide. 

* * *

Blair woke to find himself curled around a warm body. He opened his eyes, confused as to where he was for a moment. He and Jim seemed to be stretched out, entwined on the couch. A vague memory came back of Jim encouraging him to lay his head in his lap. Blair smiled at the warm recollection. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up stretched out on the couch but he wasn't complaining. Stretching a bit, he enjoyed the feel of his partner's long firm body against his own. It was wonderful. Blair knew they still had to talk. The implications alone of people finding out just what had happened in that small room with Charlotte were staggering. Simon promised to try to keep it quiet and seemed to understand but the grapevine always seemed to win in the end. 

"What's wrong, Chief? You okay?" a sleepy voice asked. 

Blair realized he was shivering. He hugged the larger body tight to him. "What are we going to do, Jim? Everyone will know." 

Jim shook his head to clear it and returned the fierce embrace. "If people find out, we'll deal with it, Chief." The older man rolled to his back, settling his partner on top of him. "I'm more concerned with how you feel about the whole thing." 

Blair considered his answer. "I love you, Jim, more than anything. I wish...I wish that we had of come to realize we loved each other without coercion but I can't be truly sorry for what happened though. I'm sorry." The young man felt the guilt surround him. He shouldn't feel any happiness at what had happened. Jim had been forced into that position. 

Jim smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for, Chief. I'm relieved actually that you feel that way. I was laying here trying to figure out how I could tell you how wonderful you were without it being weird. I loved what you did to me Blair. I would rather have not been tied down for it, but I loved it and I love you." 

Blair felt tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over and embarrass him. "You're really not upset?" 

"No. I'm really hungry, I'm really exhausted and I'm really really turned on, but I'm definitely not upset." Jim pulled Blair's head down and the two men proceeded to try to show each other just how much they loved the other. 

The end 

I would love to know what you thought! 

* * *

End Captured. 

 


End file.
